


Push and Pull

by RiverRunningFree



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Perspective, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault, Badass Sokka (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Tui loves her boys, Tui's Perspective, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRunningFree/pseuds/RiverRunningFree
Summary: Tui is looking down on the world when she catches sight of Sokka and Zuko being in love. It is a beautiful sight. But much to Tui's horror, not everything goes right that night.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 204





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nottodaysatan_yeet420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottodaysatan_yeet420/gifts).



> Thank you nottodaysatan_yeet420 for giving me this prompt! I really enjoyed writing this one!
> 
> Trigger Warning for assault(not sexual) and implied homophobia.

Night’s such as these were Tui’s favorite. Sky darkened to a deep midnight blue; lite flashes of glistening stars greeting each other in a gesture of comradery. Not a single cloud obscured the world below and Tui could stare longingly at La with open admiration and love.

People too, in the world underneath Tui’s watchful eye, stood out clear and beautiful tonight in the full light of Tui's gaze. The people always bustled with energy, though given the late hour, the bustling had muted and grown dim. They sounded like the humming of a sleeping child, so close to waking but still in the embrace of dreams.

Some of the people still mingled about, and Tui decided to pass her night by watching her beloved humans. She scouted amongst the cars and neon lights of a city of her choosing, scanning the deserted roads and open windows she could peek into.

After a few minutes of looking, she spotted a sight that warmed her heart immensely.

Two young men, boys really by Tui's perspective, stood outside an apartment building, holding each other in a warm embrace. The two boys were clearly in love, Tui could tell, by the longing in their eyes and the silent communication that passed back and forth between them. Not a single spoken word needed. They knew each other well. Inside and out, as all pure things are.

Tui rested her chin in her hands and smiled sweetly at the sight. The first boy had dark hair, dark like La’s deepest oceans, with golden eyes that shown like Agni’s rays. He also had a scar that covered the left side of his face, the sight saddened Tui at the thought of a child feeling so much pain. But seeing him being so loved now, however, made her smile again.

The other boy was a little bit taller with dark brown hair and dark, rich skin with blue eyes that glistened in her light. This boy gave the first boy a deep kiss that cried out in devotion and love. The kiss was pure and wholesome, it was blessed for certain. Then he pushed the other boy, the one with the scar, towards the building with a laugh and said goodnight.

After Golden Eyes went back inside, Blue Eyes started to cross the street to head home.

That was when Tui noticed something wrong. Something dark.

There was a group of men, scowling and foul with no light in their spirits, staring at Blue Eyes from across the street. Their hearts reeked of hate as they watched the boy from the shadows.

They whispered slurs against the romance of men with men. It made Tui’s blood boil with anger. How dare they be so cruel and sacrilege against the purity of love?

Tui watched in horror as the men descended on Blue Eyes, brandishing metal crowbars and discarded pieces of wood. The boy caught sight of them and yelled out in fright. He tried to run, but one of the men grabbed him and yanked him to the ground.

It was a horrible sight, the beasts of men beating upon a child. The boy cried out as they swung their clubs at him over and over. The boy tried to escape, but they grabbed him by the wrists and held him still, and swung their weapons in loathing. Loathing at him, and his _kind_.

But the boy had no crime. Pure love was not a crime. Pure love was beautiful, and these men would never be able to see it!

Tui saw a flash of silver, a knife glistening in her light.

This was too much!

Just as Tui was about the strike her rath upon the men, Golden Eyes came rushing at them, knocking the man with the knife to the ground.

Golden Eyes fought well, and he fought hard. He punched, and kicked, and stripped away their weapons with skill, all the while standing protectively over Blue Eyes. He kicked a man under his knees, jabbed his elbow in another man’s kidney, and punched the third man in the nose.

Tui cheered him on! ‘Good for him!’ She chorused in delight. Protecting his love and fighting with all his might. Golden Eyes was honorable for certain.

Finally, the men ran away, the cowards that they were, and Golden Eyes crouched down next to Blue Eyes, cradling him gently into his arms. He pulled out a phone and called several numbers before returning to his love.

He kissed Blue Eyes deeply, tracing his thumb over bruises and cuts with agonized words of apologies on his lips. He cradled and rocked him, holding him tight.

Soon a car drove up and a man stepped out. He had blue eyes too and looked just like the beaten boy. Blue Eyes’ father? Yes, that seemed right.

The Father spoke with Golden Eyes for a moment, wiping the child’s tears, just as a good father should. Then he pulled both boys into his arms and held them tightly against his chest. Tui preened, this was a good father, she could tell.

The Father checked his son for injuries, fingers light, and careful against the boy’s bruised skin. A Father’s gentle touch was precious. He whispered words of encouragement to the two boys, Golden Eyes was just as much his son as the other, Tui realized with pride.

The Father dried their tears and held them until the sirens came.

Flashes of red and blue cut through Tui’s gaze and made her squint against the obtrusive lights.

She watched with relief as they took both boys into an ambulance and drove away, the Father soon following after speaking with the police.

Once everyone had gone, the night regained its calm. Tui searched the streets until she found the guilty men. She scowled at them and put her curse upon their spirits.

Those men would face justice very soon.

\-----------)(----------

Hours later Tui used the last of her light for the night to peak into a lone window of a hospital. She cast her gaze through a sliver in the open window.

Inside, she caught sight of something that made her heart happy and bleat with joy.

Inside, there lay one boy, with closed blue eyes, on a white crisp bed. But beside him lay another boy, with closed golden eyes. They had tangled themselves in each other’s embrace, holding fast and tight to each other in love. Each drawing comfort from the other.

Tui could see their bond was strong and beautiful. Just like her and La. Just as things should be.

Tui and La.

Zuko and Sokka.

Just as things should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Fun fact, this perspective was actually inspired by one of my favorite books called 'Mara: Daughter of the Nile', which is SUCH a good book, go read it. But there's one little chapter that plays an important scene but it's seen through the perspective of an Egyptian goddess who's watching them from the stars. So, yeah, that's where I got that idea. Hopefully it worked well for this story.)
> 
> Please let me know in the comments below what you thought! I love hearing from you all!  
> Have a great day!


End file.
